


No Idea

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Million Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059909) by [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway). 



The first time Katherine wears something that he owns, it’s his cap.

They’re clownin’ around at Medda’s place and he’s teasing her about the silly lady’s hat that she’s wearing when Katherine tugs the pins out and flings the thing aside. She grabs at his cap, his old, beat-up cap that she’s seen more winters than Jack can count, and perches it atop her dark curls.

Her hands move to her hips as she shoots him a challenging look. “Is this better?”

She’s really got no idea.

And by the time they hear Davey’s overly-loud footsteps descend the stairs, both are a little breathless and the hat is tipped rakishly.

\--------------------------------

The second time? It’s the mornin’ after their wedding.

And after ... well, y’know.

When he wakes up, Jack reaches blindly over for her (he’s tired, downright worn out ... and feelin’ smug about it), but finds only cool sheets and disappointment. He props himself up on his elbows, scanning the small bedroom. He’s about to call out for her when he hears her feet moving padding across the floor.

And if he wasn’t fully awake before, he certainly is now. She’s not wearing the frilly robe that her mother gave her, the one that wasn’t at all her style and they’d both laughed at last night. No, she found one of his shirts. It’s longer on her than it is on him (and bigger), but the tails are skimming her thighs (just like his hands did last night), and the buttons aren’t quite ...

... well, he’s taller, but she’s got something that he ain’t got, that’s for sure.

He’s just appreciatin’ that fact. Openly appreciating, because Katherine blushes a little.

“I was going to make coffee, but I remembered that we don’t have coffee. Or cups. Or a real kitchen yet.”

“Who needs coffee? I’m awake.”

Jack waggles his eyebrows playfully at her and Katherine grins, shyness forgotten as she moves closer to their rumpled bed. “You’re going to find out very quickly, Mr. Kelly, that I need coffee. No matter how awake I am.”

“We’ll get you plenty of coffee later.”  
He reaches out and tugs her back into bed until she’s sprawled over him, laughing. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you prefer this shirt to Mother’s robe.”

“Ace, you’ve really got no idea.”


End file.
